The Axis Trio React To Hetalia Axis Powers Episode 235
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: A question the Italy asks Germany and Japan leads to them reading the creepy pasta 'Hetalia Axis Powers Episode 23.5'. How will they react? It only has one mention to the original creepy pasta but it doesn't mention any gore. Might be OOC but give it a chance. It's rated T just to be safe and because I'm paranoid.


Me; Hello people! I'm back with a new story!

Japan; Whats it about?

Me; Well, its kind of a reaction to how you and Germany might react to the creepypasta, Hetalia Axis Powers Episode 23.5'.

America; DUDE! That was _**sick and cruel!**_

Russia; I agree.

Me; I agree with you two as well. Anyway, I do not own Hetalia or 'Hetalia Axis Powers Episode 23.5'. Both of them belong to their respective owners. Also this is **NOT **fro the faint of heart.

_**WARNING!; **_This contains one mention to the original creepy pasta but it doesn't involve any gore. But still, if you get nauseated by this kind if thing, turn back now. You have been warned.

.~.~.~.~

_**The Axis Trio React to Hetalia 23.5**_

* * *

><p>It seemed like any normal evening for the Axis trio. Germany and Japan sat at the table where the two of them and Italy usually ate dinner. Both of them were reading. Germany was reading one of his (in Italy's opinion) boring books and Japan had his nose stuck in one of his manga books. As for Italy, he was... he was...<p>

"Germany, have you seen Italy around?" Japan asked, lifting his dark brown eyes to look at the blonde nation.

Germany's blue eyes looked back at the Japanese man and shook his head. "Not since dinner."

It was at that moment the door behind them opened. Looking at said door, they saw the auburn haired Italian peaking behind the doorway. But something was kind of... off about him.

"G-Germany? Ja-Japan?" Italy stuttered as he walked through the door and over to his two friends. The other two countries noticed he was shaking and that his amber eyes were, for once, _open. _ That got Germany and Japan's attention, since their colleague almost **never **opened his eyes. And he looked like he had been crying not to long ago.

"Yes Italy?" Germany asked kind of cautiously, not knowing what to expect from the current situation.

Italy looked at the German with slightly blood shot eyes. "Are... are we friends?"

The other two looked at each other, then back at Italy, confused and worried. Why would Italy ask a question with such an obvious answer?

"Of course we're friends Italy! After all the three of us went through, why wouldn't we be?" Japan answered.

Tears began forming in the Italian's eyes. "Even... even if you had to kill me to save yourselves?"

Okay, something was _**definitely **_wrong. The other two instantly shot up from their chairs and looked at Italy like he had just said he was giving up pasta for life.

"N-nani*?!" Japan exclaimed in shock.

Germany grabbed the smaller, normally cheerful nation by the shoulders and shook him softly. "What the hell are you talking about?! Of course we wouldn't do that! Who told you Japan and I would do such a preposterous thing?!"

Italy shakily answered, "Because _it _said so."

At this, Germany released his hold of the Italian.

"'It'? What do you mean by 'it'?" Japan asked, still in shock.

Italy turned around and gestured the other two to follow. They complied.

They followed Italy into his room, Italy inside the room already, sitting on his bed and clutching a pillow that looked like his country's flag close to his chest. He pointed at the computer which sat on a desk which was located on the opposite side of the room.

Japan and Germany walked over to the computer and looked to see what the computer screen was showing. At the top, in big, black letters it said 'Hetalia Axis Powers; Episode 23.5'.

Both men raised an eyebrow. _This _is what Italy was scared of?

"Read it." Italy told them.

Germany sat in the chair in front of the computer and him and Japan began reading.

At first they didn't see how this could have frightened their Italian friend. But as they continued reading, _that_ was when they began to understand Italy's strange, bewildering question from earlier.

Half way through the story, and both Germany and Japan were horrified and sickened by what they were reading. Their eyes were so wide, they looked almost ready to pop out. Japan and Germany had tears starting to form in his eyes.

Then came the part that shattered both of them.

When thet read the part where it described Japan removing Italy's spleen, Japan looked away. As for Germany, the tears he was struggling to hold back came falling as he shook his head in disbelief as he muttered "Mein gott." From behind them, they could hear the Italian crying in his pillow.

Finally when German and Japanese men read how Japan placed the 'organ kabobs' by the fire and how it said how Italy had 'seemed to pass on again', Japan let his tears fall as he started crying softly and Germany literally broke down.

They stopped right there. Neither one of them could take anymore of it. They looked over at the helpless Italian as he was crying full force into the pillow he held even closer to his chest.

Germany got up and in a few strides, sat over by Italy's side, while Japan sat on the other. Both wrapped their arms around him and allowed Italy to cry.

Neither one of the three nations knew how long they stayed in that position, but soon Italy's crying silenced and Japan's and Germany's tears have subsided.

Italy looked up at his friends with bloodshot eyes and whimpered, "W-would you d-do th-that to me?"

The two pulled him closer.

"Nein." Germany whispered firmly.

"We will _never _do that to you Italy." Japan added.

Italy held out a pinky and whispered innocently, "Pinky swear?"

The other two nations took turns returning the promise to Italy.

The three stayed like that for a little while longer before they noticed Italy had fallen asleep. The Japanese and German nations glanced at each other and nodded, smiling.

Japan took a nearby blanket and Germany wrapped it around himself, Italy and Japan. It didn't take long before the two of then drifted off into a deep sleep, helping to keep Italy, and each other, safe from nightmares. It was nothing more than a fan made story, but they knew that the events of that story will never, _**ever**_ happen. Italy was their friend, and he was too precious to lose.

* * *

><p>Me; That's it!<p>

Germany and Japan; (hugging a crying Italy)

Me; (Hugs Italy as well)

China; That was kind of depressing aru.

Me; I know. Also, I'm thinking about making a series of one shots on the nation's reactions to different Hetalia creepy pastas (examples, Hetalia Lost Episode, Romano's Revenge, etc). Well, that all for today!

Italy; (whispers) C-ciao.

Germany; Freilos (goodbye).

America; See ya later.

Me; Please R&R and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
